elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skills (Skyrim)
Skills : In Skyrim skills represent actions that can be taken in game, there are 18 in total and each is tracked by its own system of skill points. Skill points are a measure of how proficient you are at these skills and increasing them grants you benefits to the skill as well as granting you access to perks you can take when you level up. Training : Scattered throughout Skyrim are NPCs that can train the player in each of the 18 skills. Each NPC has a maximum skill level they can train to which is indicated by their proficiency (e.g. novice - master). *Alchemy : Babette ((Rank) - Dark Brotherhood, Windhelm) : Ingun ((Rank) - Riften) : Arcadia (Expert - Arcadia's Cauldron, Whiterun) *Alteration :: Female Khajitt (Expert - Eastern Kingdom, Town south of Windhelm) :: Tolfdir (Master - The College of Winterhold) *Archery :: Aela the Huntress ((Rank) - The Companions, Whiterun) :: Niernun ((Rank) -Thieves Guild Hideout) :: Faendal (Common - Riverwood) *Block :: Female Human ((Rank) - Companions Guild, Whiterun) *Conjuration :: Phinis Gestor (Expert - The College of Winterhold) :: Falion (Master - Morthal) *Destruction :: Wuunferth the Unliving (Common - Palace of the Kings) :: Faralda (Master - The College of Winterhold) *Enchanting :: Sergius Turranius (Expert - The College of Winterhold) :: Hamal (Master - Temple of Dibella, Markarth) *Heavy Armor :: Volchun (Master - Companions Guild, Whiterun) :: Farkas ((Rank)- Companions Guild, Whiterun) *Illusion :: Dervis Neloren (Master - The College of Winterhold) *Light Armor :: (NPC name) ((Rank) - Riften Market) *Lockpicking :: Vex (Master - Thieves Guild Hideout) :: Ma'jhad (Expert - Camp outside Solitude gates) *One-Handed : Amren ((Rank) - Companions Guild, Whiterun) *Pickpocket :: Viper The Fleet (Master - Thieves Guild Hideout) :: Silda the Unseen (Expert - Windhelm) *Restoration :: Collette Marence (Master - The College of Winterhold) :: Danica Pure-Spring (Master - Temple of Kynareth) * Must complete tree sap quest. *Smithing :: Female Orc ((Rank) - Markath, at Blacksmith Forge near Smelter and The Warrens) :: Eorlund Gray-Mane (Master - Whiterun) :: Nord Blacksmith ((Rank) - Riften) *Sneak :: Female Khajitt (Journeyman - Khajitt Caravan outside Whiterun) :: (NPC name) ((Rank) - The Warrens near Markarth) *Speech :: Ogumond (Expert - Markath) :: Giraud Gemane (Master - Solitude inside Bards Guild) *Two-Handed :: Farkas - ((Rank) - Companions Guild, Whiterun) :: Skill Tree Specs These are some examples of skill tree specs that are based on how you play and fight with your character. *Sneak(11x), One-Handed(7x), Archery(6x), Destruction(13x), Restoration(9x), Enchanting(4x) Spec *This class is designed for players who prefer to remain undetected and land critical hits with Bows and Daggers. When the circumstances permit you lay down a Rune that the NPC walks over then hit it with a stealth attack or more Destruction magic. For close active combat stick to Destruction kiting or to dual wielded Daggers if magic is weak. The spec into Enchanting allows the player to double enchant all his items increasing his magicka pool or magicka regeneration, those two being the most beneficial. It is also advised to carry addition sets of gear for Restoration, Daggers, as well as Bows. Related Pages *Skills - Skills in other Elder Scrolls Games *Perks - All the known Perks Category:Skyrim Category:Skills